One Sweet Love
by Mellie A
Summary: After New Moon, Edward never came back. Bella was depressed and never left the house except for school. One day when Bella comes home from school, Charlie surprises her with many instruments and a mic. He said that she needs a hobby. She writes songs. R
1. Amanda

**THE FOLLOWING IS MY FIRST STORY!!!!!! (be gentle)**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! (evil laugh)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or One Sweet Love**

**love ya!**

**-Mell-Bell**

**BPOV:**

School, finally over. I've had just about enough of the depressing memories and the empty seat in biology enough for one day. I put the key in the ignition. Ah, the only thing that doesn't remind me of _them. _We always drove _the_ _volvo_.Never my truck.

As I got out of my truck, I noticed that Charlie's curser was in the driveway. Odd, he usually is home after me.

I got my stuff out of my truck and went to the door in my numb state.

When I got to the door Charlie opened the door for me with a small smile on his face. By the way the dining room chair was positioned, he had been waiting right at the door for me to come home.

"I have a surprise for you." he said as he opened the door revealing a keyboard, acoustic guitar, violin, drums, and a microphone. " It is just that you have been so depressed lately that I thought that you should get a hobby.......or two."

I just stood there in shock. What? It looks more like he wants me to be a one person band.

"What?" I said.

He smiled. That was the most I have said in weeks. "I can set up lessons for whatever instruments you want to play. I will just through the left over ones out. I will even set up voice lessons for you." He was pleading now.

"Ok. I could try. All the instruments seem like they would be cool, I guess. I wouldn't want anything to go to waist." I said. He smiled widely.

"Ok! Your lessons for keyboard start Mondays," he said taking some brochures out of no where. "Then you have violin on and guitar lessons on Tuesdays, drums on Wednesdays, and on Thursdays and Fridays you will have voice lessons."

"Oh, Charlie you seem to have been planing this behind my back for a while." I said feigning hurt. He just laughed. He hasn't seen me this silly in a while.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was doing great at my lessons. Ironically, the teacher is a vampire. She was so great and we were like best friends. Amanda is a pro.

All I have to do is wait for school to be over. I am sitting here staring down the clock hoping that that will make it go any faster.

5......4......3......2......1! Ding!!!!! Everyone darted out of their seat to get out of the classroom pushing and shoving.

I sped to my locker to get to voice lessons faster. Amanda was siting in the lesson room waiting.

"You are late, again." She said with a stern face that we both knew was fake. We burst out laughing. "Ok, ok. Let me see what you have been working on." I have to do a project where I write a song, lyrics and all.

"One Sweet Love" I said as I sat at the keyboard and started to play my song

**(A/N: Actually by Sara Bareilles. Whach it on youtube!!!)**

_Just about the time the shadows call  
I undress my mind and dare you to follow  
Paint a portrait of my mystery  
Only close my eyes and you are here with me _

_  
A nameless face to think I see  
To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone  
A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of  
my own devices….  
could I be wrong?_

The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love? 

_  
Sleepless nights you creep inside of me  
Paint your shadows on the breath that we share  
You take more than just my sanity  
You take my reason not to care. _

_  
No ordinary wings I'll need  
the sky itself will carry me back to you  
The things I dream that I can do I'll open up  
the moon for you  
Just come down soon_

The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love? 

_  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
one sweet love. _

_  
Savor the sorrow to soften the pain sip on  
the southern rain  
As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything  
but hope that there is a you. _

_  
The earth that is the space between,  
I'd banish it from under me…to get to you.  
Your unexpected love provides my solitary's  
suicide…oh I wish I knew_

The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
one sweet love. 

It was about Edward. I broke down into sobs. Amanda just sat and comforted me. I already told her about Edward.


	2. AN

**A/N:**

**I am not sure how this story is going, so REVIEW!!! Please, please, please, tell me if you want me to continue. I won't if no one says so. I don't have any reviews. That makes me sad.......D;**

**PEACE OOOOOOUUUUUUTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know...... I am crazy.**

**-Mell-Bell**


	3. Chips And Promises

**A/N: Another chapter!!!!! There has been some questions about the story. So here it goes:**

**I know Bella probably wouldn't have the courage to sing like that. But the old Bella would remind her of the Cullens.**

**It has been months since Edward left. She has to talk to Charlie SOMETIME. **

**Bella is _naturally_ drawn to supernatural creatures. She seeks comfort from them.**

**Read and Review!**

**Love Ya!**

**-Mell-Bell**

**BPOV:**

I looked up at Amanda. She is just always there for me.

"Thanks. But you don't have to comfort me if you don't want to-" I said.

"Nonsense! You are like my sister! Some lousy sister I would be if I didn't even care if you were crying or not. You deserve it!" she knew me well.

I usually start a little rant and say things like "I don't deserve you!" Or "You don't have to!" Always along the lines of that.

"Well, my student. You have done a grate job at writing a song." she said TRYING to sound like a teacher with as serious face on. But like always, her face cracked into a smile. "But seriously! I have never heard anything like it! I knew you were good at writing and loved to read but you are awesome!" I blushed.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Now! You must be hungry. To the vending machine we go!" she said striking a pose like a superhero. She was always silly like that. She could make anyone laugh.

"Ok, you do that then." I said sitting back down on the bench.

"Come on!" she said grabbing me by the arm. She picked me up then ran vampire speed to the machines. This reminded me of Ed_- him_**. **He would always pick me up while running vampire speed. I got sad. _He_ left. _He_ doesn't love me. At first when we were talking in the forest, I thought _he_ didn't want me because I was human. But _he_ doesn't want me at _all._

At least I now have Amanda. She is my sister. My best friend. She probably is the only vampire on the world that wants me around. Hummm...... She _is_ a vampire. Maybe _she_ could change me.

We ran for a while. She likes to take the long way. The long way to her means that you go to every nook and cranny of the building and finally stop at the vending machines.

We were there. She was staring at me with a weird expression on her face.

"At first you had a excited expression on your face." she started, putting a finger on her chin. " Then you had a sad one. Like you were remembering a moment you had with _him._ And now.......now you have an oh-so-innocent expression on your face. What's up?" she now was SU-_SPICIOUS_.

"Well," I said in an innocent voice. "I was thinken..... Since _he_ wouldn't change me, why don't you? I mean you are my best buddy. I want to be a vampire like you." I said adding on to the guilt trip.

"Be-_lla_" She wined. " I can't take away your life. Come on. What if I can't stop? I've only tried human once. What if I can't stop?" she had a pained look on her face. This was torturing her.

"Ok." I let out a sigh. "BUT you have to promise that if I _am _dieing because of a car crash, yada yada yada. You have to change me."

"Well, alright." she said uneasily. "Only if you are dieing. And don't go getting into trouble just for me to change you."

"Alright" I huffed. She just ruined my plan.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Want of what?" I said. What was she talking about?

"From the vending machine. Rem_ember_," she said stretching out her words like she was talking to a four year old. "_We came here to eat."_

"OH YEAH! We came here to get me some grub. Skittles and Sour Cream and Onion Lays please!" We burst out laughing.

When we were finally able to compose ourselves, she got me the snacks.

"Here, but I don't see how you eat that stuff! Gross!" she shuddered.

I just smiled and shoved a handful of chips at her face. "Here." I laughed.

"Now, lets go practice some songs!" she yelled with a fake western accent.

"YE HA!" I joined in as she picked me up and ran me all around the building till we got to the practice room.

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**Review, Review, Review.**

**-Mell-Bell**


End file.
